


Neil Doesn't Make it

by Andywear



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, minor Nathan Wesninski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andywear/pseuds/Andywear
Summary: just a little ficlet about when Neil gets takenI was listening to The Wisp Sings by Winter Aid and I got sad.sorry if there's any mistakes.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Neil Doesn't Make it

Flasing moments of Andrew and Neil talking. Andrew smiling at Neil when he thinks Neil isn't watching. Neil smiling like a dork at Andrew every time he thinks of the new life he now haves. It's all flashing in Neil's mind. He hears footsteps coming closer. He opens his eyes and he's still in the basement.

"Still smiling Junior?" Nate asked Neil.

He wasn't with Andrew he was seeing his life flash. His lungs weren't getting enough air in his lungs. The world was going dark. Nate hauled him trying to stop him from dying but he was going. 

Guns burst into the room but Neil's uncle was too late. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet service. Only the foxes and Neil's uncle attended. Andrew didnt go to the wake but he was at the cementary witing for everyone. He had a hard look in his eyes, confirmation that life didn't give him anything for free. It was a pipedream after all. In his hand he held Neil's keys and he let them drop onto the casquet with a clink, a bit of light reflecting from them. 

"500% junkie." he barely whispered out.


End file.
